We will form a Design and Analysis Core for the University of Minnesota Transdisciplinary Tobacco Use Research Center (TTURC). The proposed Core is the same Design and Analysis Core for the TTURC of the current funding period, and is proposed to function as a part of the existing Biostatistics Core of the Cancer Center and will be directed by Dr. Le, who is Director of Biostatistics of the University of Minnesota Cancer Center. To staff this important component of the University of Minnesota TTURC, we have assembled a team of highly qualified biostatisticians. The team consists of Dr. Le and three bio-statisticians/data analysts, Dr. Fangyi Zhao, Ms. Shelby Li and Ms. Yan Zhang. Together there will be expertise in the design of pilot studies, in the design and management of laboratory studies, case-control studies, and clinical trials, in data processing, and in statistical analysis. The mission of the Design and Analysis Core is still the same mission we formed five years ago, that is to support and promote high quality transdisciplinary tobacco research as proposed in this TTURC renewal application. This core is responsible for assisting the PIs in study design, data collection and processing, quality control, data storage and retrieval, and data analysis of all studies so as to provide all investigators with a high level and broad range of expertise in data quality, management and data analysis. The key emphasis is on the quality of research.